High Rise Hair Raiser
High Rise Hair Raiser is the first episode of the The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the first episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise Low on money, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby start work at a construction site and stumble upon a mystery involving the Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe, who is 180 years old, and Netty Crabbe, his great-great-great granddaughter, who is also a ghost. Synopsis Men are working late at a half built high rise, when the Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe appears, scaring everyone off. At a nearby pizza parlor, the gang find that they are low on cash so Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred decide to work at a construction site after finding a help wanted ad in the newspaper. They also read about some safe robberies in the area. In need of money, the gang goes to the site and talk with the owner, Mr. Doherty. Mr. Doherty explains a lot of men have quit because of a specter that's been haunting the building and there used to be a house that was rumored to be haunted on the site but they moved it. Velma and Daphne go to the newspaper library to search the haunted house. Reluctantly, Shaggy and Scooby head up with Fred to the top floors of the building and start working. Two construction workers, Jim Rivets and Red Sparks show them around. The Specter shows up and chases Scooby and Shaggy across the narrow beams. They run into Fred and tell their tale. Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne find an article that says a man named Ebenezer Crabbe lived in a house on the site and was accused of practicing witchcraft because after many years, he never seemed to get any older. He then vanished off the face of the earth but is supposedly alive, and comes back every 20 years to his home to get younger again (Daphne deduces that if Ebenezer Crabbe is in fact still alive, he must be at least 180-years-old). Velma and Daphne go back to the site and explain what they've found. Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy decide to go off to Ebenezer Crabbe's old house, much to Scooby and Shaggy's chagrin. Fred and Daphne choose to stay at the site and search for clues. spies on gang at Mr. Specs's.]] Velma, Scooby and Shaggy arrive and are greeted by Netty Crabbe, Ebenezer Crabbe's great-great-great granddaughter. She lets them look around upstairs where they find a book of spells, some bats, and a paper slip in a old trunk. Before Velma can look at it, Netty walks in and states that Ebenezer will be here soon and invites them for tea. But with the clue, the threesome leaves. Back at the site, the gang tells Mr. Doherty about Netty--Mr. Doherty's very confused by this, and claims that Netty Crabbe's been dead for at least 50 years. Velma then shows the gang the slip of paper, which is a receipt for an expensive telescopic lens. They head to the optical lens company and talk with the store owner, asking him what this particular lens is for. The lens is used to see in the dark as it gathers light. The gang leaves and drives back in the Mystery Machine, unaware the Specter is on the roof of the van. They realize this, pile out of the van, and flee. A short chase ensues and Scooby and Shaggy hide in a bakery and in the dark, the Specter steals the telescopic lens. At the pizza parlor, the gang discovers that there has been another safe robbery. They discover that the construction site is directly in the middle of all the robberies. The mystery is starting to piece together. Heading back to the construction site, the gang sets up an organized trap. The Specter is lured, trips over a wire, causing cement to fall on the ghost. But the Specter appears too early, on the wrong beam, and chases the gang. Shaggy and Scooby try to lure the Specter towards the cement. Fred and the girls get trapped and Shaggy and Scooby decide to just whack him in the head with the cement, but it backfires, when they crash in a wheelbarrow and go rolling across the narrow beams. They hit a board and go flying onto the hanging beam that the Specter, Fred and the girls are on and the beam goes soaring into a penthouse and crash into the building where Netty stands! and Red Sparks in police hands.]]The cement falls down, spreading across the floor and firmly sticking Netty and Ebenezer in their tracks. They unmask the duo and it turns out to be Jim Rivets as Netty and Red Sparks as the Specter. The gang deduces that Jim and Red robbed safes all over town and at the penthouse, one could see all the places where the robberies took place. Using the lens, they looked into all the buildings and watched the safe owners open the safe and they figured out the combination. They made up the Specter to slow business down because the construction site was blocking their view. Scooby finds the money hidden in a plant. Scooby is rewarded a special pizza shaped in a police badge.﻿ He eats almost all of it, with Shaggy asking for the final piece, but Scooby only flicks him the olive. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mr. Doherty * Mr. Spec Villains: * Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe * Jim Rivets * Red Sparks * Ghost of Netty Crabbe Other characters: * Construction worker 1 * Construction worker 2 * Sam's Pizza cook * Police officers Locations * Sam's Pizza * Acme Construction Company ** Construction site * Ebenezer Crabbe's home * Optical Lens Co. Inc. * Bakery * Red Sparks and Jim Rivets's penthouse * Mahoney Baloney Company Objects * Electronic spotter telescope lens * Receipt for telescopic lens * Pizza * Birthday cake * Black Magic: Spells and Other Neat Weird Stuff * Bucket of rivets * Candles * Daily Times newspaper * Paper bats * Quick-drying cement * Statue of Ebenezer Crabbe * Towel * Honorary Police Dog pizza * Olive Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * This is the series premiere of The Scooby-Doo Show. * The second half of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, the Dynomutt portion, which was later repackaged as Dynomutt, Wonder Dog, was the episode, Everyone Hyde!, involving a crossover with Mystery Inc., giving a full hour of Scooby and the gang. * This marks the first episode of a Scooby-Doo show to appear on the ABC network, lasting up until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It's also the first new Scooby-Doo episode to air in three years (the last was the The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, The Haunted Carnival [aka Scooby Doo Meets Dick van Dyke], on CBS). * This is the first episode to feature Pat Stevens as Velma. * Although Hoyt Curtin had resumed his role as musical director at Hanna-Barbera during the production of the previous show, this is the first episode of the franchise not to use any pieces from the original 1969 score for Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! composed by Ted Nichols, the background music consisting entirely of newer cues composed by Curtin. * If one were to use 1976 (the year this episode aired) as a reference point then the "real" 180-year old Ebenezer Crabbe was born in 1796, built his house in 1820 at age 24, and disappeared in 1916 (60 years before the events in the episode). The "real" Nettie Crabbe died in 1926 (50 years before the events in the episode). * When shown on the UK children's channel CBBC when Fred says, "Relax, Shag", the side-on shot of the Mystery Machine is zoomed in so the Specter is out of shot. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Did Red Sparks and Jim Rivets own the old Crabbe house or was it a fake? They certainly went through a lot of trouble to set it up when Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were sent to investigate. * When the Specter dropped down a wipe for Shaggy, he was two stories higher than him and Scooby, but they were assigned on the nineteenth and twentieth floors and they were the highest floors. * When Shaggy turned himself and Scooby into monsters, it is surprising that they didn't scare each other by accident. * When the Spectre runs out of the bakery with the telescopic lens, he is shown to have both his hands out as he runs, neither of which are holding the lens. So how did he escape with it? Home media * Scooby Doo: Volume 2 VHS released by Kids Klassics in the 80's. * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Series premieres Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes